Colonial Highway 7
Colonial Highway 7 (CH7), temporarily named the Southeast Trunk Road (Traditional Chinese: 東南幹線) is a proposed colonial highway in Port Run as part of the expansion of the Port Run Colonial Highways Network. The highway is proposed to form with old segments of major roads with new connecting segments constructed. It is to connect the principalities in the southeast of the colony that are not on the existing highway network. History First proposed in 2008, when Lai Hoi New Town was first planned as a part of the Port Run Satellite Cities Project, CH7 is proposed to be an additional connecting road network in addition to the existing Colonial Highway 2. It is supposed to serve as a quicker urban connector to Capitol City of the colony. However, occupancy was not as expected in Lai Hoi, with only 60% of the target population by 2010, this project was then postponed. In 2011, the Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB) has identified the tracts of land near the Madawaska East Border Crossing as a suitable area to develop a mixed land-use new town, namely the Madawaska East New Town. It is then suggested that the proposed CH7 routing to be adjusted and extending beyond Lai Hoi, adding a bridge across the Cosmoplay River, and through the new town of Madawaska East, finally creating a new border crossing to accommodate the new Mai Po Special Industrial Area and Kaijo Special Economic Zone as part of the cross-border industrial development area. A Southeast Rail Spur was also created along the alignment of the highway at this section. The routing of the highway was approved by the legislature, and constructions began shortly in late-2011. Since much of the highway involves existing roads, few new sections need to be built, including the bridge across Cosmoplay River, and this allows the highway to be completed within two years. It is proposed for the highway to be opened by late 2013. As of 4 July 2013, parts of the highway have already been open to traffic, including the Mai Po Border Crossing in the southeast end of the highway, which opened on 1 July 2013 (Autonomous Day of City of Watersauga). It has been proposed that a Southeast Bypass to be built around Wanikit, to avoid the current complex traffic situation at Wanikit. The proposal was under review by the Development Bureau of Port Run (DEVB), and potential rerouting options were considered. The by-pass was completed in mid-2015. Routing The colonial highway begins in the southeast connecting from Kaijo of Mainland Cosmoplay, through the newly-constructed Mai Po Border Crossing, and connects to the proposed Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T2 (Traditional Chinese: 東南第一港T2主幹道). This section will primarily consist of the town centre component of the new Madawaska East New Town. It will then junction with Colonial Highway 2, making connections to the existing Wanikit Road (which will be upgraded to an at-grade highway), and through a modified junction of Wanikit Road/Main Street Wanikit. Subsequently, it will cross the Cosmoplay River via the new Wanikit Bridge, linking to existing farm roads which is also to be upgraded to an at-grade highway. It makes a junction with the existing Colonial Highway 4 as it enters Lai Hoi New Town. The route will then run on the existing South Horizons, running through the town centre of Lai Hoi, before junctioning with North Horizons, linking existing farm roads (which is to be upgraded to an at-grade highway), and finally ending at Colonial Highway 4 junction immediately south of South State. The highway is to have a speed limit of 80 km/h. Status * Mai Po Border Crossing to East Madawaska Line: Locally known as CH7, opened on 1 July 2013. * East Madawaska Line to Colonial Highway 2: Locally known as the Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T2 (to be renamed), under constructions * Colonial Highway 2 to Wanikit Road Junction: Locally known as Wanikit Road, upgrading completed in mid-2012. * Wanikit Road Junction to Colonial Highway 4 through Hoi Yee Bridge: Bridge completed in May 2013. * Colonial Highway 4 to Lai Hoi Freight Train Station: Locally known as South Horizons: Upgrading constructions almost complete, as of July 2013. * Lai Hoi Freight Train Station to Colonial HIghway 4: Locally known as the Southeast Port Run Trunk Road T4 (to be renamed), under constructions 07